


Need to Know

by SuniBunnyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Let Me Get You Out Of Those Wet Clothes, Past Relationships, Rey has control issues, Space Sapphics, Top Rey (Star Wars), bed sharing, queer girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuniBunnyy/pseuds/SuniBunnyy
Summary: “Please rose, I need to know, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I’d really like it if you told me,” Rey said.It took a moment to gather the courage and to gather her voice but Rose knew what she had to say.“You, I was thinking about you Rey,” Rose spoke
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It wasn't beta'd and barely even proof read. Mostly testing my self and self indulgence.

Rose and Rey spent a lot of time together as of late. Everything in life had calmed down for the first time in years and with the sudden breathing room they both felt that they had more free time to fill than either of them had ever in their lives. As soon as Rose reached 16 she followed her sister straight to the resistance and Rey had spent her life just ensuring she was going to eat that night until the resistance.  
So lots of time was spent together in each others spaces. Most people ran off to live different kinds of lives in their new found freedom from fear. Just because they had over come didn’t mean there was still things to be done all over the galaxy. Spending all that time in each others spaces created an intimacy neither of them was prepared for. There was a dynamic change from becoming casual friends to becoming a constant daily force in each others lives.  
Rose struggled with the change of everyone living their own lives. At first, she struggled but she still had a cause to fight for, she could fight with the resistance and fight for Paige in that way. But living in the absence of Paige wasn’t something she knew how to do. She followed Paige as a child and she followed Paige still once she could make her own choices, she trusted Paige. They had always been companions, a constant focal point in her life and the choices she made. She didn’t know where to go or what to do after Paige. It was hard living without her sister, but it was harder living without her best friend.  
Rey grew up differently, she was used to being alone and taking care of herself and after Exogol she wondered where she might go. Jakku was an option in the back of her mind but she knew what Maz had told her was true. Her future wasn’t on Jakku, but knowing that didn’t mean she knew where her future really was. So she came back to the bases. Stayed near Rose.  
Rey quickly became the one dragging rose out of her quarters every day. Ensuring she ate and ensuring she kept her mind busy. Trying not to give her time to sink too deep. Helping Rose keep her mind busy gave her something to focus on to occupy her own thoughts.  
The intimacy developed naturally without either of them thinking about it. But it only makes sense when they look back on it. With all their time together, who else would they bond to. Rey was so utilitarian she kept getting closer with the declaration of it being practical. Insisting they stayed in the same bunk when it was cold; it only made sense. Making sure Rose was rarely alone, Rey had the force to protect them; since they were some of the few people left on base it only made sense to ensure the surroundings were secure.  
Sleeping in the same bed crossed the physical intimacy line. Waking up tangled in each others limbs made everything more personal. Rose fought to control the way she felt when Rey touched her. She tried to ignore the flushes to her face when Rey grabbed her hand. She tried to pretend she didn’t feel it in the pit of her stomach when she woke up before rey with her hands all over her.  
So when Rose accepted how she felt it was overwhelming. How she felt about rey washed over her in waves. Gentle waves when Rey plastered that smile over her face that Rose knew was normally reserved for her; and in heavier, headier waves, when she woke up with Reys arms pinning her in place, trapped between Reys body and the wall, her face so near hers. In moments like the latter, Rose rarely knew what to do with herself.  
It came to a head one day when Rose had succumbed to her thoughts and allowed herself to slide her hand down her body. She’d been alone in her quarters, in one of the few instances of solitude, and with her brain racing. Letting her fingers find her center under her leggings, trying to ease some of the ache living inside her. Thinking of how Rey's body felt against hers, how it would feel to have her touch extend past her clothes, how Reys hand could feel in place of hers.  
With heavy breaths she strummed her fingers faster, trying to reach the apex and relieve the pressure that had been building inside her for weeks.  
“Rose! I need to show you what I learned in training this morning! I found a new text about lightsaber techniques and-,” Rey’s voice coming to a stop when she cleared the doorway seeing the position she’d caught rose in.  
A blush that felt like fire covered Roses’ face as she raced to pull her hand out of her leggings in an attempt to regain her composure, scattering to pull herself together. In Roses’ panic she missed the way Reys’ eyes darkened and scanned over her before softening them to talk to Rose.  
“I’m sorry, I should have checked, made sure it was okay to come in. I didn’t think about it,” Reys said to her, her voice soft.  
“No, rey, I’m sorry you had to see that,” Rose kept her face down, too embarrassed to look the reason for her actions in the eye.  
“You don’t need to feel bad. There's nothing wrong. I can step out and give you some space” Rey’s words made Rose look up immediately. Rose intended to protest, not wanting to be apart but by the time the words finally made it to her tongue Rey was gone and she was alone.

The next few days were normal, but Rose could see Rey’s efforts to make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable, coming to drag her out of her room the next day to eat as if nothing had happened. Hiking along side her as she checked on hardware that had been giving the base issues lately. But Rose couldn’t pretend she didn’t feel Reys eyes on her all the time. She had always watched before, ever alert of her surroundings and insistent need to ensure Rose was safe. This time though, Rose knew something was deeper about the way Rey was watching her, even if she didn’t know what that meant.  
They both knew they would have to acknowledge it eventually, but for now they were both comfortable letting it lie. But nothing lasts forever.  
It had been storming for a week and at first they’d stayed indoors trying to keep busy but Rey was too restless and couldn’t stand feeling trapped. She had eventually managed to convince Rose to go on a hike with her. At first the rain had felt refreshing and cleansing; the fresh air a relief from the stagnant air inside. They had barely made it a mile before they realized how intense this downpour was outside the cover of the trees surrounding the base. Rey grasped her hand trying to yell over the sound of the rain but Rose couldn’t make out what she was saying. Unable to hear here she just watched the curve of Reys mouth smile at her. Reys grasp tightened around her wrist tugging her along as they raced home.  
Finally inside, without the rain clouding her vision, Rose had a clear enough view of the view Reys soaked clothes clung to her. She could imagine a lot if she tried, Rey’s normal clothes weren’t overly conservative, and she knew the way Rey felt pressed against her in her bunk, but this was different. It was obscene, the way they stuck to her body. Her tunic plastered to her didn’t leave much to interoperation. Rose knew she should avert her eyes, but she couldn’t take her eyes of the beads of water rolling down her chest. But if she would’ve looked up she would’ve seen the desperate look in Reys eyes mirroring her own.  
Rose realized the subtlety she was lacking, and immediately drew her eyes away, feeling her blood rush through her.  
“I, We, ahh- We should change, we’ll catch something fierce” Rose said, finally managing to string something competent together.  
Rey smirked at her, her eyes never leaving rose, something mischievous in them.  
“Don’t worry, If you get sick I’ll take care of you Rosie,” Reys voice was deeper than normal but her words were still sweet even if they made Roses face flush with color again.  
“I know Rey, I know,” Roses words were soft and kind. Nearly overwhelmed by the sense of safety she felt in Reys presence.  
Wandering back towards their quarters they both stayed quiet, thinking about the intensity of the moment they’d shared, trying to interpret what it may have felt like for the other.  
Opening the door to her room, Rose excepted this to be the place she parted ways with Rey but she couldn’t hide her surprise as Rey followed her into the room. Didn’t she want to get out of her wet clothes?  
“Rose, I’d like to ask you something if that’s okay with you,” Rey asked.  
Rose wanted to say no, she felt the direction this afternoon had gone, but in the same thought, she desperately wanted to say yes. But she knew she didn’t have long to decide as her mouth worked faster than her brain.  
“Of course, rey, what’s up?” trying to keep her voice level as she spoke.  
“The other day, when I interrupted you, you were doing what I think you were doing, yeah?” reys words were soft but rose knew the implication.  
Rose thought about lying, about pretending she didn’t know what she meant, she could feign ignorance on the implication, or pretend she wasn’t doing what they both knew what she was. She could see in Rey’s eyes though that she already knew and would see right through any lie or fudging of the truth she tried to give as an excuse.  
“Ah, yes I think so. I’m sorry. That was such an indecent way for you to see me” Rose spoke, she thought about how her blush never had much time to fade when rey was around.  
Rey’s eyes darkened and darted over Rose, and rose thought that maybe this time the burning she felt was more than a blush. Under Reys gaze she shifted, ever apparent of how disheveled she must have looked.  
“I don’t want you to apologize rosie. But I would like you to tell me what you were thinking about if you're willing” Rey spoke but this time her voice was deeper and darker, still soft though. Always soft for Rose.  
Rose excepted a lot of follow up questions but that one had only crossed her mind when her fingers were buried in her cunt. Too many thoughts were racing through her brain. All of them about Rey. Did she refuse to answer? Though if she didn’t answer would she ever get to feel this way again? Did she make something up? If she made it up would Rey be able to tell she was lying, neither of them were very good liars. Did she tell her the truth? How would Rey respond if she told her the truth, would she be disgusted, would she hate her or shame her? Or would she feel the same way? But before Rose could decide how to answer Rey spoke up again.  
“Please rose, I need to know, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I’d really like it if you told me,” Rey said.  
Rose heard a desperation in Reys voice she’d never heard before. There was a need in her voice that rose felt in the pit of her stomach. Reys need mirroring her own.  
It took a moment to gather the courage and to gather her voice but Rose knew what she had to say.  
“You, I was thinking about you Rey,” Rose spoke, her voice was nervous but she was full of resolve, she was making a choice and making a statement.  
Rey reached out and ran a hand across Rose's hair. The gesture was comforting and electric at the same time.  
“Do you wanna know what I think about rose? What I think about at night when I’m alone in the refresher?” Rey said, and rose felt a shiver course through her body and a desperate need to know the answer, but before she could respond rey spoke again.  
“I know you want to know don’t worry. I think about you rose. I think about how beautiful you are. I think about how your skin feels against mine. I think about how it feels to wake up with your body under mine. Is that the type of stuff you think about?” Rey spoke, her hand had moved from roses hair to her jaw, not giving rose the opportunity to look away. Rose knew she could break away at anytime, but they both knew she wouldn’t.  
“Yes rey. Yes that’s exactly what I think about. I think about how it feels to be so close to you when we wake up in my bunk with your hands all over me” Rose spoke, she was nervous, but she would do anything to make rey look at her that way. “Now I’ll never be able to stop thinking about how your clothes are clinging to you and how little they leave to the imagination” Roses voice held more resolve with the second statement. Still though, she couldn’t help the heat in her cheeks as she casted her gaze back towards reys body, taking more time to look now that the cat was out of the bag.  
Rey smirked and tightened her fingers on Roses jaw, and she brought her thumb up to run across roses bottom lip and took the time to run her eyes over rose.  
“Rose, do you, do you want to explore that?” Rey spoke her voice showing the insecurity she felt about asking to cross that bridge. ‘  
With her thoughts racing and her body clenching she couldn’t help but think that there wasn’t much she wouldn’t want to explore with rey. She wanted to explore rey. She wanted whatever rey would give her.  
The noise that came out of Rose in response felt… desperate and plaintive.  
“Please Rey, yes, yes please,” The words came out in more of a begging tone than she had intended. Though, nothing she was doing right now was deeply thought out.  
“What if I had stipulations? Can you hear them out?” Rey was trying much harder to keep her voice and head level knowing she had to be prepared for what she was about to say.  
“Tell me, I can handle it,” Rose said all of this knowing in the back of her head that she was going to accept whatever Rey had to say. She struggled to imagine anything Rey could say that would make her want to break away from her touch and break away from the way Rey was looking at her. Reys gaze felt like fire, and Rose was ready to burn.  
“If… if we do this, I have to be in control. You know how I am with that, I need to be in control, I need to be alert. I need to protect us and I can’t do that if im not alert. Does that make sense? Is that something you can be okay with Rosie?” Reys voice still showed her fear from before, she understood the level of trust she was asking Rose to give to her, and she knew that any denial from Rose would be well within her rights.  
Growing up in Jakku didn’t leave Rey any room. She needed to protect herself, she had to be alert and aware all the time. Life on Jakku was about survival and there wasn’t room for anything else. Being soft meant getting hurt.  
Rose though, rose grew up with people who were there to protect her. Rose learned the value in being gentle. She was allowed to be vulnerable.  
Rose could be forgiving  
Rose could be soft.  
Rose could be vulnerable  
“Take whatever control you need Rey. Take anything you need, take it all Rey, whatever I have to give is yours” Rose spoke, she knew the implications of what she was saying but she knew how deeply she meant it.  
Despite how much Rose wanted this, she knew it would be a new experience. She had done things with girls and boys in the past. Stolen kisses at slumber parties and secret touches at camp, wherever they could find the stolen moments of lust and intimacy.  
Rey didn’t have more experience but it was different, she’d kept warm on cold desert nights with girls in jakku. The things she’d done with Ben had been mind numbingly delicious but neither of them had been willing to give up control so it could only last so long.  
But Rose, beautiful rose, Rose would give her control.  
Finally their lips met, with a want that had been building in both of them for entirely too long. A need they had both ignored, but a need they both felt entirely overcome by.


End file.
